Liberal Party of Keymon
The Liberal Party of Keymon, founded as the Liberal Council Party, it reorganized under new leadership in 3765. The party generally tends towards the centre-left, and "is commited to liberal, democratic reform." It is currently in a coalition government with the Imperial National Party. History Fouding and the Party under Ives The Liberal Council Party was initially founded by aristocrat George Ives in June 3760. The party, according to its first electoral manifesto, published that same year, was "dedicated to liberal, democratic reform." Ives maintained that it was a centrist party that would be open to ideas from both sides of the political aisle. Ives appointed lawyer Richard Byron as the Party Secretary, and together Ives and Byron embarked on a campaign to raise awareness about the party. However, in the 3762 elections, the Party failed to capture a seat in the Grand Assembly, winning just 0.05% of the popular vote. In 3765, the official name was changed from the Liberal Council Party to the Keymon Liberals and Ives and Byron set out on a campaign to oppose the policies of the now-defunct National Anarchist Party. However, the party had no real ability to do so at the time. In 3766, the Liberals won a majority of 117 out of 230 seats, with 57 going to the National Anarchists and 56 to the Imperial National Party. George Ives was elected Head of State. His cabinet included Richard Byron as foreign minister and newcomer Rudolph Holmes as Interior Minister. In power, the Liberals set about the work of restoring normalcy, passing several reform bills, mostly protecting human rights. In 3770, they won with an even larger electoral mandate, winning 166 seats in the Grand Assembly. Polls before the 3775 election showed a strong threat from the Keymon New Frontier Party (KNFP). The Liberals again tried to rebrand themselves, changing the name to the Liberal Party of Keymon because, according to Ives, the name Keymon Liberals "sounds like a sports team." However, the Liberals narrowly lost the election to the KNFP with the rival party claiming 117 seats to 112 for the Liberals, and the KNFP leader, James von Leutrecht, replacing Ives as Head of State. Shortly afterwards, Ives announced that he would resign as Party Leader and that his successor would be determined at the next Liberal Party Conference. The Party under Whistler At the 3775 Liberal Party conference, Representative James Whistler edged out rivals Richard Byron and Rudolph Holmes to become Party Leader. In his victory speech, Whistler called for a "new liberal era, based on the ideas of equality of opportunity and a more compassionate society." The selection of Whistler marked a shift in the Party's political alignment, widely being seen as a move to the left of the political spectrum. While some of the members of the Ives administration, notably Rudolph Holmes, were kept in the official shadow cabinet, others, including Richard Byron, didn't agree with Whistler's selection, marking a division within the party between the centrist "Ivesites" and the centre-left "Whistlerites." Category:Political parties in Keymon Category:Keymon Category:Politics of Keymon